


Had It For A Moment

by ruric



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing here, California spring air warm around him, he thinks he’ll never be cold, never be hungry, never be <i>afraid</i>  again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had It For A Moment

He stands outside the building, takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders and he can’t keep the smile off his face.

The suit he’s wearing, the shirt, the tie, the shoes, would’ve fed his family for a couple of months back home but he’s definitely not thinking about where he’s come from right now. 

Now he’s thinking about where he’s going.

Shining glass and steel and his eyes can’t help but follow the stepped pyramid structure of the building until he’s blinking against the reflections of sunlight, damn glad he wore the expensive shades this morning.

Somewhere in there he has an office and a career and a future.

It makes everything he’s done to get here worthwhile. 

_The battle to stay in school while working two jobs - no money to spare for books or computers so he spent every free hour he could manage in the library - he’d no idea at the time that would seem easy to his first year at university._

_Acing his grades and getting a scholarship still meant money was tight – especially when a lot of that scholarship money went back home to help his family. He was mercilessly mocked by his classmates for his accent, his attitude and his manners right up until they figured the redneck could kick their collective asses into touch and then some._

_Things started to change when they saw he could outsmart them in class too – wasn’t long before the classmates who weren’t doing so well were asking for tuition and since most of them were trust fund babies he didn’t have any problem in charging for his time._

_By the time he’d finished he would’ve had enough money to move out here without help._

_But Wolfram and Hart always came recruiting and they had a reputation for only taking the best. Round after round of written tests, psychometric tests, interviews with interns and junior partners and Lindsey was just about ready to accept he hadn’t got what they wanted when he’d been called in to speak to Holland who’d offered him a position then and there._

_He’d stumbled over his thanks and Holland has pressed an envelope into his hands. “A little something to help with the relocation” and Lindsey had been damn grateful he’d not looked at it until he was back in his room cause he’d never quite seen that many noughts on a check before._

Standing here, California spring air warm around him, he thinks he’ll never be cold, never be hungry, never be _afraid_ again. 

Holland and Wolfram and Hart have made everything he has ever dreamed about, everything he’s ever hungered for come true. Now all he has to do is prove himself.


End file.
